


Sun Kissed

by misura



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, tiny Corazon/Kaneda snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



Corazon smells of warm earth and green leaves - there's fresh dirt under her fingernails, and laughter in her eyes, and her lips taste like Summer the way his grandmother described it, full of sunlight and flowers and joy.


End file.
